What If?
by JakesWolf54
Summary: This is if Bella chose Jacob over Edward because I am team Jacob obviously and I think that they would be good together. Also I'm adicted to them so I though that I'd make one. Currently on hold. maybe ADS
1. Break Up

Bella's POV

I knew what I had to do. Edward was perfect but... Jacob was just amazing. He was funny and dangerous and I knew he would never hurt me. Sure Edward was great but, with Jake I never had to worry about having my blood sucked dry or getting frost bite and he doesn't have to be careful around me. Also half the time I have no idea what the hell he's saying. So as I sat with him I think he realised something was going wrong. "Bella, I really do love you, but lately Ive been feeling like...I need more dear. I feel like a total ignoramus(Sp? lol)for hurting you but I feel that it's best. It's not you, it's me Bella. Please understand."Edward said. my mouth flew open. what the heck? Wasn't I breaking up with him? Well this saves me some time. But as I realised it was over and that Edward wouldn't even care if I had broken up with him first. "Oh, Edward I love you and always remember that if you ever need a friend I'll be there. But I actually agree It's felt more like you were my friend then my boyfriend." I replied. He nodded. We got up and he gave me one last hug. He kissed my forehead and just as I was about to leave my phone went off. _I'm not the type to get my heart broke-_ "hello?" I answered. "Bella come home! I've got the best news!" Charlie basically yelled into the phone and then I heard the dial tone. **well this outta be good **i thought. When I got home I saw Jake's Rabbit in the drive. By now my curiosity was burning me from the inside out. I walked in and Charlie basically pounced on me. "Bella! Jake told me that there's this job thing in Seattle and you and Jake were approvedto go!" Charlie shouted. My mouth flew open. "Charlie I can't drive my truck all the way to Seattle every day!" I shouted. Hell, I was lucky that it lasted 5 miles without bursting into flames. "Bells they approved an apartment so we can just stay there!" Jake said excited. "That's great!" I said, actually pulling it off. Jake saw through it and gave me a _we have to talk _look. damn it. Charlie was almost unbearably happy when I told him that me and Edward broke up and Jake may have hidden it better but I saw the glee in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him, he could be so immature sometimes. When Charlie went to bed Jake looked right at me and said bluntly:"Why aren't you excited?" Here's the thing about Jake, he is very blunt and speakshis mind no matter what. "Jake I am excited it's just... well, I loved Edward and even though I would never go back to him I JUST broke up with him so I'm kinda sad. Wouldn't you be if the person who was your soul mate just changed and there was no way to get them back?"I asked. He nodded. "Nice try Bella, there's something bothering you and it's not the break up."damn his smartness. I sighed. "Jake, I can't really explain it. But believe me I really am excited." and I was.


	2. My Reasons

Bella's POV

The next day I got ready and went straight to La Push. Jacob answered the door and I could tell he was probably on the other side of the house when I knocked. I rolled my eyes at him. "Bella!"he said like he hadn't heard my truck at the boarder line. I smiled. "Hey Jake,"I said. He lead me out to the garage. I saw an old car. "It's a 1968 Chevy Fire bird, it'll take forever to fix up but i figure it will be worth it in the long run."He said like he heard my mind. I smiled, I missed the days back in the garage, before the mythical creatures set in. "Wanna order a pizza?" he asked. I nodded, pulling out my cellphone as he got to work. The guy seemed a little weirded out about my request. "You want 3 pizza's delivered to a garage?"he asked. "yep."I said. He gave me the total and all that while Jake held in his laughter. After I hung up he laughed like crazy. I personally didn't see alot of funniness in that but it was Jacob we were talking about, he was something I would never understand. "So when's this internship thing in Seattle?"I asked. He looked at me funny. "huh?"he asked. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah! Bella, what internship would accept me AND you, I figured you needed some time outta Forks and La Push, and since it's only a month you have no time to get home sick." My mouth flew open. "Jacob!"i said throwing a piece of pizza in his face, which he caught easily. It was actually a good idea, but I wish he would have asked my consent before he planned this whole thing. "Not the worst idea Jake, but why didn't you ask me first?"I asked him. He smirked. "Because now you can't say no."I slapped his shoulder and he pretended to feel pain, just like in the old days.


	3. Something More

The apartment was amazing. It looked like it was one of those houses that only rich people could even THINK of owning. "So you like it?" I heard from behind me. I jumped and spun on my heal, not a good idea because I ended up on my ass. I looked up and saw Jake there with his bags. I had just found the place and was wondering where he was going to be staying, because he had told Billy the same story he had told Charlie. "Bells you OK?"He asked, putting down his bag and helping me up. I nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Bella I'm staying here."He said. I mentally smacked myself in the head, of course he would be staying here! I was an idiot. "So where's you're room?"He asked. I shrugged, I had no idea what was in here anyway. He laughed. "So all you've done is walk in and trip?"He asked. I blushed. "Race ya to the good room!" Jake yelled taking off. I followed but I had no chance, head start plus werewolf does not have good odds. I ran and saw him running into a room and slamming the door. I crashed and got up. I checked my nose, no damage or blood. I OPENED the door and tackled his on-bed-form, not surprising him but having fun. He ended up pinning me down with me kicking aimlessly, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. We were laughing our heads off and having a good time. I looked in his chocolate brown eyes and saw complete love in them, and felt my sturdy walls come tumbling down. I reached up and pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply. I could tell he was in shock but he kissed me back. He released my hands and I wrapped them around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. Things were never going to be the same.

* * *

Yes, I realise that you guys have been waiting for this and I'm sorry but I have no insperation so if you could lend a hand with that cheak my bio for my contact info.


End file.
